May It Be
by LilyVolturi
Summary: Bella Swan is devastated after Edward leaves her in the woods. 80 years later, the Cullens return to Forks, Washington to begin fresh. In Forks, they meet someone that will change the Cullen family forever. Eventual BxE
1. Prologue

**May It Be**

**Prologue**

Bella Swan winced as yet another shock of pain jolted through her body. It was difficult for her to conclude whether the pain was from her broken heart or her swollen abdomen. Lying alone in this small, dark room, Bella allowed her mind to wander on the events that had led her to where she was now. She thought back to the time that she had managed to seduce the love of her life, Edward Cullen. It was by far the happiest memory she had. She loved Edward Cullen more than life itself. _Which is what led me here,_ she thought. He had been disgusted with himself and swore that he would never touch her like that again, it was too dangerous. She thought back to her disastrous 18th Birthday party. She had to admit that was not her finest hour and she didn't blame Jasper in the slightest.

More than anything though, she thought back to that fateful day in the forest.

The day when Edward told her that he didn't love her.

The day he left.

That single moment in time had haunted her sleep for the past month, as well as her memories. The look on his face, the way his golden eyes seemed so cold.

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No"_

That one word had sliced through her like a hot blade and she felt nothing but pain in its wake. Another jolt of pain, and the 'crack' of bones breaking. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

Of course she was no good for him, he was perfect in every way and she was ordinary. She was nothing more than an amusement to him, and now she was dealing with the pain all by herself. Alone.

All of a sudden, the pain became unbearable and she couldn't contain the screams of agony that were ripped from her throat. She heard frantic movements and panicked yelling.

"It needs to come out now! We need to take it out or it will rip through her skin and get itself out."

"Come on Bella, be strong for us."

"Hurry up, she's not going to last very much longer."

Bella screamed louder as she heard and felt her ribs and spine being broken and crushed. A streak of white hot pain sliced through her abdomen and all went black.

Through the haze of pain she distantly heard the sound of a baby's cry, her baby's cry.

"It's a girl!" She heard someone shout to those gathered in her dark room.

"Elizabeth." Bella's gasp was too quiet for human ears, but those in the room heard her as clearly as if she had shouted it.

She looked up as they held up her daughter but all she could see was her eyes. Not brown like Bella's, but a dark, emerald green. All too soon, a new pain filled her and Bella screamed again. She tried to focus on her daughter's face, but all she could focus on was the burning fire that seared through her veins.


	2. High School and Chance Encounters

May It Be

Chapter 1

High School and Chance Encounters

Throughout the empty house, the twinkling notes of _Clair de Lune _mixed with the gentle pitter-patter of the rain on the windows. Sitting at the grand piano, Elizabeth Marie Swan was distracted from her playing by the sound of her alarm clock going off in the bedroom. She raced at an inhuman pace up the stairs to shut it off. She wished that she could have slept until her alarm went off, but her nights were interrupted by dreams of dark rooms and screaming. But she couldn't dwell on what those dreams meant; she had to get ready or her first day of high school.

Again.

Elizabeth had been attending high school for the past 50 years, moving from place to place. The younger she pretended to be when she first got to a place, the longer she could stay there. As she didn't plan on staying here for very long, she was starting as a junior seeing as she was stuck in a 17 year old body.

She stood up from the bed where she had sat and picked out her outfit for the day. She settled on a dark, emerald green sweater that perfectly matched her eyes, a pair of faded jeans and her converse sneakers. She quickly plaited her long, layered bronze hair into a French braid, going for comfort rather than style.

As she lightly bounced down the stairs to the kitchen, she realized that there was only 30 minutes until school started and she didn't have time to hunt. Rather than eat human food, she opted to skip breakfast and wait until lunch. Throwing on a light jacket, Elizabeth grabbed her book bag and her keys and headed out the door.

Elizabeth walked through the misty rain and to her truck, a 1997 black Ford Ranger. Sure it was old, but she had restored it to its original condition and then some and it ran like a sports car. She fiddled with the radio and found a jazz station and drove to school to the sounds of _In The Mood._ As she pulled into the parking lot, Elizabeth looked at the crumbling brick façade of Forks High School. Heaving a sigh, she opened the door of her truck and walked to the front doors, trying to ignore the thoughts of the students around her.

_She must be new. _

_I wonder where she's from._

_Wow, her legs go on for miles…_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the thoughts she was hearing. High school students never changed, always the same shallow thoughts, always trying to satisfy their hormones. She walked up the steps and into the main office.

"Hello. My name is Elizabeth Swan. I'm new here." She said to the lady at the front desk. The name plate said that her name was Ms. Stein.

_Such an unusual hair color. _"Hello dear. Yes, just let me go and get your schedule and a map of the school." She got up and bustled out of the room. Elizabeth looked around the office, absentmindedly twirling a loose strand of hair around her elegant fingers.

A few minutes later, Ms. Stein returned and handed Elizabeth some papers. She took them and stepped out of the office as the bell rang.

She hurried down the hallway to her first class, English with Mrs. McClure. She walked into the classroom just as the second bell rang. Mrs. McClure had Elizabeth stand in front of the class while she introduced her.

"Class, this is Elizabeth Swan. She just moved here from Maine. I hope you will all help her feel at home here in Forks." Elizabeth quickly looked down at her feet. She hated being the center of attention. And the thoughts from the other students weren't helping her in the slightest.

_Elizabeth Swan? What the hell? Her mother must have been a Pirates of the Caribbean fan._

_I'll make her feel welcome…_

Some of the thoughts that she heard made her blush from embarrassment. Thankfully Mrs. McClure started to walk her to her seat and she sat down quickly in order to be away from the class' prying eyes.

"Ms. Swan, you will be sitting next to Mr. Hale, he will help you get caught up."

Elizabeth nodded once to show that she had heard what Mrs. McClure had said and proceeded to look over the booklist. She was pleased to see that she had read every book on there at least once before.

"Elizabeth Swan?" Came a quiet voice from next to her. She looked up into the handsome face of a boy with blonde hair and strange, golden eyes. He had a friendly smile on his face.

"Yes?" She responded.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Jasper Hale."


	3. When In Biology

May It Be

Chapter 2

When In Biology

"_It's nice to meet you, I'm Jasper Hale."_

"Hello Jasper," She responded, matching his smile. "I'm Elizabeth." She reached out to shake his hand, but he pulled away. "Jasper, I don't care that you have cold hands, really." He looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know my hands would be cold?" He asked

"Because of what you are." Elizabeth laughed at Jasper's shocked face. She lowered her voice so low that human ears couldn't register what she was saying. "I know about vampires, Jasper. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

He smiled at her, realizing the truth of her words. That was all the discussion they could have as Mrs. McClure started a class discussion of _A Tale of Two Cities_. Jasper was impressed by Elizabeth's knowledge of both the French Revolution and Dickens' work. All too soon the bell rang and Jasper headed off to Calculus while Elizabeth left for History.

History was completely uneventful, and Elizabeth was sure that Mr. Moran had set a world record for putting a class of students to sleep. The first kid was out in a matter of minutes!

Elizabeth made her way to her third class of the day, Biology. Thankfully, Mr. Henderson didn't mess around with introductions. He simply handed her a textbook and pointed to an empty lab table. Elizabeth was happy that she didn't have a lab partner, as they normally slowed her down. She looked at the lab sheet that Mr. Henderson had given her and had to suppress a laugh. The lab they were doing was so old; she wouldn't be surprised if they had done it in schools over 50 years ago. They had to separate slides of onion root cells and identify the different stages of mitosis. She identified them all in less than a minute and was looking out the window when she heard Mr. Henderson's very annoyed voice.

"Thank you so much for gracing us with your presence Mr. Cullen. I certainly hope this class isn't at an inconvenient time for you." The boy with bronze hair simply glared at Mr. Henderson and walked toward the table where Elizabeth sat. He stopped short as when he noticed her sitting at the table. His golden eyes bored into her green eyes. Suddenly he glared at her like he had glared at Mr. Henderson. His eyes never left her face as he walked to his seat next to her and sat down. He immediately grabbed the lab sheet from her and started checking her answers.

"You don't need to check them you know"

He looked at her incredulously, like she had sprouted a tail and started singing. "Well, what if you did them completely wrong? I wouldn't want my grade to suffer."

"I've done this lab several times before! _And _I showed up on time!" Elizabeth couldn't understand why this stranger was making her so angry.

"What? Do you want a gold star or something?!? I could care less if you have done this lab a hundred times before; I am still going to check your work! So just stop being such a know-it-all!"

"Edward. Elizabeth. Is there a problem here?" Mr. Henderson had walked up behind them while they were arguing.

"Not at all Mr. Henderson. Everything is fine," answered Elizabeth with a dazzling smile.

"Well, let's take a look at your lab then. You must be finished since you two have had time to chat." Mr. Henderson's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Elizabeth handed over the lab sheet while glaring at Edward, who was glaring right back. Mr. Henderson could find no fault with the lab and they sat there in silence, both lost in their angry thoughts.

After what seemed like hours, the bell rang, signaling the end of Biology. Edward stormed out of the classroom at once, struggling to keep a human pace. Elizabeth took her time leaving class, hoping that she didn't have any more classes with Edward Cullen. She glanced back at the lab table and groaned. The idiot had left his textbook! Elizabeth picked it up and headed toward the Cafeteria to find Edward so she could return his book.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you to all who have read this so far! This is my very first FanFiction.**

**There have been some questions asked of me in reviews and all I can say is that all will be revealed in time!**

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**


	4. A Little Lunchtime Conversation

May It Be

Chapter 3

A Little Lunchtime Conversation

Edward stormed out of the school building with every intention of leaving for the rest of the day. He made it into his car and had started the engine when he remembered that Alice needed to talk to him at lunch and it was apparently very important. He turned off the car and got out, slamming the door as hard as he could without breaking it. As he walked to the cafeteria, he thought back to the Biology lesson he just had. The new girl, Elizabeth, confused him. She was easily one of the most infuriating people he had ever met, and she obviously returned the sentiment, judging by the way her green eyes had narrowed or the way her cheeks had flushed when she talked to him. He couldn't figure her out. Her mind, unlike everyone else's at the school was completely silent to him. This was possibly the most aggravating thing about her. He had only known one person before Elizabeth whose thoughts he could not read. _Stop it Edward_, he chastised himself, _you can't think about Bella. It will only drive you insane. _Steering his mind away from the memories, Edward entered the cafeteria and sat down with his family. There was Emmett, who was laughing with Jasper about some freshman boy getting turned down by a senior girl who didn't even know his name. There was Rosalie, who was absorbed in her own thoughts about her beauty and how she wanted to work on her car when she got home from school. Lastly there was Alice, who was looking at Edward with a strange expression on her face, almost as if she was afraid of something.

"What is it, Alice?" He asked, irritated.

"I had a vision of you leaving after Biology and going to Alaska." She looked devastated. In fact, if she could cry, there would be tears pouring down her face. "What happened in Biology, Edward?"

"Nothing, Alice." He was becoming more irritated by the minute. "And if something did, you should have been able to see it."

"That's the thing, I couldn't see anything."

"And there is no way it's nothing Edward. You are ten kinds of pissed off right now."

"Thank you so much, Jasper, for that wonderful assessment."

"Oh my God Edward, stop being such a little prick! You've been acting like this ever since we left Forks the last time. Let's remember whose idea that was. So get off your pity-potty and tell us what the hell happened in Biology!" Rosalie had decided to add her own opinion to the conversation and Edward just glared at her.

"Edward, what happened in Biology that made you want to leave us?" Alice's face looked pained as she thought of him leaving the again.

"It's nothing Alice, really." He said in a gentler voice than he had used previously. "I just have a new lab partner that is a bit angry and we just don't get along."

"Are you sure that's all, man?" Asked Emmett. "You seemed pretty angry."

"Well, what do you expect, Emmett? She did the lab before I even got there and I was only six minutes late to class, which would mean that she had done it in less than three minutes. Then she got offended when I checked the lab to make sure it was right. Do you really think I would just let that go? And risk my grade? How do you expect me not to check it?"

"Maybe because I've done this lab more times that I can count?" Edward turned around in his seat to see Elizabeth standing right behind him, her eyes narrowed at him. She thrust the Biology book at him, "You left your book in class, Cullen." Edward took the book from her and turned back around, not replying at all.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Jasper smiled at her from across the table. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Thanks for the offer, Jasper." She responded with a smile. "But I don't think that would be such a good idea. Besides, I need to go clear my mind. I'm going to head over to the music room to see if they have a decent piano." With that, she turned and gracefully crossed the cafeteria, ignoring the obvious stares of the male population of the school. She exited the cafeteria through the double doors opposite from where the Cullens were sitting.

"How do you know her Jazz?" Asked Alice with curiosity. "And why does she remind me of someone?"

"I met her in English today. She just moved here from Maine-"

"Does everybody from Maine treat people they just met with contempt and distain?" Edward seemed upset with her friendliness with Jasper. "And isn't she too young to be in any of our classes?"

"She is a Junior, Edward, and I think that she has a reason to be upset with you. But I may be wrong. And to answer your question, Love, her name is Elizabeth Swan."

The moment Jasper said her last name, Edward felt like someone had just kicked him in the stomach.

"Swan?!?" With that, Edward got up and hurried, at human pace, through the doors that Elizabeth had passed through just minutes before.

**Author's Notes:**

**OK, trust me, Edward is not going to be so angry through the whole story. He's just dealing with a lot as you will see in upcoming chapters. **

**Up Next: Edward and Elizabeth stop being so angry. And the past keeps catching up with Edward. And we get a little glimpse of what happened to Bella! (Yes, she is actually part of this story)**

**Again, I love reviews and would appreciate some feedback on how I am doing. **


	5. Music and Mayhem

May It Be

Chapter 4

Music and Mayhem

A stunned silence fell over the Cullen table after Edward's abrupt departure. Alice turned to her husband with a questioning look in her eyes. "Do you think it's her Jazz?"

"No Love, I don't. But I think there is some connection between Elizabeth and Bella." There was no denying the similarities in appearance and demeanor between the two.

"A relative perhaps?"

"Possibly, Emmett. I'm not going to rule anything out. What do you see happening, Alice?" Jasper was deep in thought, most likely going over every possible scenario in his mind.

"I can't see anything. I can't tell if she's a threat, or if she means any harm to us and our way of life." Alice was starting to get hysterical when a wave of calm enveloped her. "Thanks Jasper" she said, looking at him with adoring eyes.

"Well, I like her." Rosalie announced much to the astonishment of the other three Vampires at the table. "What? Did you see how she chopped Edwards balls off and handed them to him on a silver platter? My kind of girl."

Emmett's bellowing laugh caused half the cafeteria to turn and stare at the Cullen table, startled at the sudden outburst from the normally silent group.

"Jeeze Em, shut up. People are looking at us."

"Aww, deal with it Pixie."

"Watch it with the 'Pixie' crap Em, or I'll make you wear pink polo shirts and khaki pants."

"Oh come on, Tink. I'm just messing with ya."

"Will you two just shut up? Damn, you two are worse than children sometimes."

"Sure think Rosie-poo."

"That's it Emmett, you are sleeping on the couch for a month!"

"But Rosie, you know we don't sleep."

"Can we get back on subject please?" Interrupted Jasper, hoping to diffuse the situation before they caused a scene. "Emmett, Rosalie, please save this conversation for when we get home."

"They won't be able too." Alice said, a far-away look in her golden eyes. "We are going to have company tonight."

* * *

Edward rushed down the hallway that Elizabeth had gone down just minutes before. His mind was racing. What game was this girl playing? He paused as the hall was filled with the sounds of a piano. He recognized the haunting notes of _Moonlight Sonata _being played by a very talented hand. He paused outside the door of the music room, listening. The notes changed to a melody that had plagued his mind for years, a lullaby. _Her _lullaby. Edward walked into the music room and saw Elizabeth sitting at the piano. Her eyes were closed and he could hear the emotion that she was putting into playing. He turned to leave, fearing that he was intruding on a private moment, but a soft, sad voice called him back.

"Wait, don't go."

Edward waited until the lullaby was finished. As the last notes hung in the air, Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and Edward was surprised to see unshed tears in her eyes, making them glisten in the light of the room. Edward moved across the room and sat next her on the piano bench. Minutes passed with the two of them sitting in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Elizabeth Swan. My mother was Isabella Marie Swan."


	6. They All Fall Down

May It Be

Chapter 5

They All Fall Down

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Elizabeth Swan. My mother was Isabella Marie Swan."_

*****

Edward sat in shocked silence as he processed her words. _My __mother was Isabella Marie Swan. _He looked at Elizabeth, taking in her heart-shaped face and wide eyes that were identical to Bella's in size and shape. Only their color was different. They were a piercing emerald green. In fact, if it wasn't for the hair and eye color, she could have passed as Bella's twin. In fact the hair looked to be about the same color as-_Cut it out Edward _he chastised himself _you know it's not possible._

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Elizabeth's voice had lost some of its edge.

"You said 'was'…"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said she _was _your mother." Edward couldn't stop the pain from creeping into his voice. "Is she…" He couldn't finish the question.

"She's not dead. Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

Elizabeth raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "Are you really this dense? I mean she is a vampire. What else would I mean?"

"Okay. So why did you say 'was'?"

"Because I haven't seen or heard from her in over 50 years."

"Oh." He didn't know how to respond.

"Yea. Look, I know that you have questions, and I'm guessing that your family does as well. However, I have to get to class, so we will have to continue this little chat at some other time."

"How about you come over to our house after school and you can meet the family and maybe tell us about Bella?" His voice became slightly excited as he said her name. Elizabeth, however, became stiff in her seat and glared at him once more.

"I don't know if I should." She said, standing and pulling her backpack over her shoulder, her lips a thin line. "I'll have to see." With that she stormed out of the room, leaving a very perplexed Edward seated at the piano.

******

Elizabeth walked into Trig and was immediately accosted by the pixie-like vampire with the short black hair. "Hi! I'm Alice. You're Elizabeth right? It's so nice to meet you. We're going to be such great friends, trust me. I know these things. Oh my goodness, your sweater is the exact same color as your eyes. That's such a good choice, it really makes them pop! But what are you doing with your hair in a braid like that? It's much too pretty to be hidden in a braid. You're coming to our house after school right? What am I saying? Of course you are! It's going to be so much fun! We can do makeovers and--"

"Alice, slow down." Elizabeth couldn't believe that someone could talk so much or be so excited about anything. She was practically vibrating in her seat.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. You know, Esme and Carlisle are going to be so excited to have you over. They are my mother and father for all intents and purposes. And Emmett and Rosalie, my brother and sister, want to get to know you also. Rosalie thinks you're great because you put Edward in his place and Emmett likes everybody. And Jasper, he's my husband, already likes you. Wow, Edward does the same thing when he's annoyed with something."

Elizabeth was sitting with her eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger. To Alice, it looked like she was slowly counting to ten.

"I'm sorry if I'm being annoying. I'm just so excited. We're going to be great friends, I just know it!"

"That's nice, Alice." Alice's face fell at the tone of Elizabeth's voice. Elizabeth sighed and looked at Alice. "I'm sorry Alice, it's just been a very overwhelming day. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Friends?" She held out her hand to Alice who took it eagerly. "Friends!"

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Andrews had entered the room. "As many of you know, we have a new student joining us today. Miss Swan, would you please come up here and introduce yourself to the class?" Elizabeth groaned and walked to the front of the room.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth." She started back toward her seat.

"Just a minute Miss Swan!" Mr. Andrews stopped her, "why don't you tell us where you're from?"

"Maine."

Mr. Andrews looked at her, waiting for her to divulge more about herself. When she looked back at him, clearly not saying anything more, he said, "well…okay. Please take your seat then."

She was halfway to her seat when she tripped and fell, knocking the books off of a boy's desk. The class erupted in laughter and Elizabeth felt the heat creep across her face as she flushed from embarrassment. She made her way to her seat without further incident and sat down, wishing her hair was down so she could hide.

"Are you alright?" Alice seemed concerned.

"Yea, it happens a lot. I can be quite clumsy at times, especially when I have a lot on my mind." She shrugged and turned to listen to the lecture being given at the front of the room. She could feel Alice's gaze on her during the entire period.

After Trig, Elizabeth had Gym and Study Hall. Luckily, they were both Cullen-free, so none of them witnessed her accidentally hit Nathan, her tennis partner, in the back of the head with her racket. She really despised Gym. As she left Study Hall, anxious to get home, she ran into a brick wall. Or at least that's what she thought it was until the wall started laughing. She looked up from the floor, where she had so gracefully landed, and saw Emmett's smiling face. Eyes twinkling and dimples flashing, he reached down to help her up. "Come on BJ, we need to get you home before you hurt someone." As they walked to the parking lot, they saw Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all waiting beside a black Mercedes sedan. Edward was avoiding Elizabeth's eyes, but Alice came bounding toward her. "I'm riding with you." She announced. "I'll show you where to go."

Elizabeth looked over Alice's shoulder and asked, "There's no point in arguing with her is there?" Jasper smiled at her and shook his head and Emmett said, "Give it up BJ. You're coming home with us."

"Okay Alice, let's go." They made their way across the lot and Alice stopped short when she saw Elizabeth's truck. "Umm…this is your car?"

"Yea. Is something wrong Alice?"

"It's old. Does it even go over 55?"

"Hey, don't hate the truck." Elizabeth laughed, "Come on Alice, you have to show me where to go." Alice reluctantly climbed into the truck and the headed off to the Cullen house.


End file.
